elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers of Strife
The Brothers of Strife is a landmark located in the central mountains of Stonefalls, specifically in the region of Zabamat. The Brothers of Strife was the site of an important battle between the Chimer and the Nedes. It is named after the two Chimer warriors that sacrificed themselves to defeat the Nedes, as well as the large statue over the ruin. By game *Brothers of Strife (Online, Location) **Brothers of Strife Wayshrine Description Geography The Brothers of Strife is situated south of Ebonheart, in a canyon located east of the Tormented Spire, where Sadal, one of the Brothers of Strife was sealed away. Continuing towards the ruins, the river would eventually end. On the north end is a small cave with a Daedric shrine. Continuing south will lead to the Daedric ruins. The eastern ruins surround a foundation with twin ritual braziers. To the northeast and southeast are watchpoints, look throughout the ruins. To the west of the ruins is a pass connecting Zabamat to the region of Varanis, eventually leading into Deshaan and Kragenmoor. Atop of the ruins is a large statue of Balreth and Sadal, the Brothers of Strife. Throughout the land is large deposits of Heart Stones, which is a stone created from the volcanoes of Morrowind. History Merethic Era During the Merethic Era, the Chimer and the Nedes of Stonefalls waged war with each other in the Nede-Chimer War. The Nedes sought to expand and conquer the land, including where the Chimer had already settled. At first, the Chimer sought diplomatic resolve, but the Nedes were unnegotiable, and everyone was not spared from their wrath, including women and children. Leading the Chimeri defense was General Balreth and Legate Sadal, esteemed warriors of modern-day Stonefalls. The Nedes had vast control over Stonefalls, cutting the Chimer's connection to the Inner Sea. The Chimer were suffering from the Nedes, being forced into a Daedric Ruin in Zabamat. The Chimer were dwindling in numbers, but Balreth and Sadal were able to destroy the Nedes with unconventional means. Using an ancient ritual with Nedic hearts, the Essence of Wrath, and the Essence of Fire, the two transformed into the Brothers of Strife, two powerful Bone Colossus. The Brothers decimated the Nedes, but wreck havoc throughout Stonefalls, killing everyone in their path, they need to be sealed away. The powerful Chimeri mage, Mavos Siloreth used his benevolent power to seal the Brothers of Strife in the twin spires of Stonefalls. The legend of the Brothers of Strife remained forever in Stonefalls.''The Brothers of Strife''Events in "Window on the Past"Events in "The Brothers Will Rise" Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, House Telvanni sent Sorcerer Vunal and Sorcerer Nilae to the Brothers of Strife, to uncover the history behind these Stonefalls legends. Vunal sought the help of an adventurer who was passing through the area. They gathered the Heart Stones in the area and met with Nilae, to establish a link to the past. Nilae commenced a ritual where the adventurer underwent visions of the past, to see how the two Chimer warriors became the Brothers of Strife. In the end, the Telvanni wizards were able to gather the proper information, returning to their home with the records they were able to acquire. Gallery Brothers of Strife.png|The Brothers of Strife, Balreth and Sadal. Appearances * fr:Frères de la discorde it:Fratelli della Contesa (Posizione) Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations